disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Orion
Orion, sometimes referred to as Ryan, is a danish light dragon and a main character of Disney's The Little Merman franchise; an animated television spin-off series based on Disney's The Little Mermaid franchise. Orion is also Aaron's best friend, steed, companion and sidekick. Background Biography Orion was born in Denmark, to his parents, the dragon king Cephyiss and the dragon queen Oryon. At some point, he was integrated into the Celestial Order to be a life-long guardian and companion to the future generations of Celestial Sorcerers/Knights. When he was three years old, Orion was one of many dragons selected as a potential candidate for this position amidst Enchanter rank members (traditionally) who become 12 or 14 years old, he rejected many young members of the Celestial Order as his charge, due to the fact that none of them exhibited the qualities and calibre he was searching for, however, when a particular Enchanter rank member named Aaron approached him, he felt an instantaneous and remarkable inclination towards the boy who bore a mysterious spark in his eyes; and Orion realized then that this boy had the potential to become a great wizard and warrior. When Orion allowed the human-merman hybrid to place the ornamental saddle on his back; it was a sign that he has chosen the latter as his rider and since then Orion and Aaron delved into many adventures together and became almost inseparable (along with Aaron's other friends; Edge, Kaien and Breaker respectively) as the two have become best friends over the years. However, despite the prince of Denmark becoming one of most powerful magic users and warriors of the Celestial Order; Aaron has always treated Orion with the honor and respect he deserved, as he not only sees the light dragon as his protector and travel companion, but also as a loyal and trusted friend and comrade. Personality Orion is kind, caring, compassionate, selfless, brave, daring, adventurous, curious, mature, serious, highly intelligent, wise, although he can sometimes be reckless, despite this, like all light dragons, Orion very calm, level-headed, patient peaceful and gentle, as he is rarely prone to aggression and and violence towards his enemies, even when provoked, due to his calm and level-headed traits; he rarely loses his temper. Physical appearance Orion has white scales, four long legs, a long neck and tail, razor-sharp teeth and claws, and two razor-sharp gold horns; at the back of his head and emerald green eyes. Orion also has two long wings growing from his back. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Dragon Physiology:' As a result of his dragon heritage, Orion possesses immense level of physical attributes; such as strength, speed, reflexes, flexibility, agility, mobility, jumping, leaping, durability, endurance, senses, etc. As a light dragon, Orion can generate and manipulate photons of light, also as the son of two dragon monarchs; his physical and mystical attributes surpasses that of regular dragons and most alpha dragons. **'Starlight Breath:' As a dragon of the element of light, Orion can breathe bright golden photons of light, particularly starlight from his mouth, when he is holding back, he can illuminate light to help his comrades see in dark areas, however, at full power; Orion's starlight breath can destroy or disintegrate almost any substance known to humans and merpeople. **'Animal Strength:' Orion possesses incredible feats of strength, even for a dragon; for example, he can break massive metal chains, crush rock, stone, concrete and extremely dense ice relatively easily, he can also overpower regular dragons and most alpha dragons with little effort. As Orion gets older, his strength further increases. **'Animal Speed:' Orion possesses incredible feats of speed, even for a dragon; for example, he can move at amazing hyper-sonic speeds (regardless whether or not he is in the sky, on the land or in the ocean) as he can cover vast distances in the blink of an eye, his speed also surpasses that of regular dragons and most alpha dragons. As Orion gets older, his speed further increases. **'Animal Reflexes:' Due to his dragon heritage, Orion possesses incredible feats of reflexes, even for a dragon. **'Animal Flexibility:' Orion possesses incredible feats of flexibility, even for a dragon. **'Animal Agility:' Orion possesses incredible feats of agility, even for a dragon. **'Animal Mobility:' Orion possesses incredible feats of mobility, even for a dragon. **'Animal Jumping:' Orion can jump at incredible heights; despite the fact that he has ability to fly. **'Animal Leaping:' Orion can leap at incredible distances in a single bound; despite the fact that he has ability to fly. **'Animal Durability:' Orion possesses incredible feats of durability even for a dragon, as swords, spears, lances, battle axes, cannot penetrate his scales, bullets, arrows and bolts will bounce off him (as the light dragon is impervious to these weapons); despite this, there are certain magical weapons that can penetrate or bypass Orion's incredibly durable scales. **'Animal Endurance:' Orion possesses incredible feats of endurance, even for a dragon; for example, he can run, fight, fly or swim in the water for long periods of time, even when he is seriously injured. **'Animal Stamina:' Orion possesses incredible feats of stamina, even for a dragon; as he can run, fight, fly or swim in the water for long periods. **'Animal Eyesight:' Orion possesses incredible feats of eyesight even for a dragon; as he can see at vast distances. **'Night Vision:' Like all dragons, Orion can see clearly in the dark, even under water; making it impossible for his opponents to sneak up on him in dark areas. **'Thermal Vision:' Like all reptiles, Orion can see thermal signatures, even under water; making it impossible for his opponents or prey to hide from him in dark areas. **'Animal Hearing:' Orion possesses incredible feats of hearing even for a dragon; as he can hear even the faintest of sounds at vast distances. **'Animal Smelling:' Orion possesses incredible feats of smelling even for a dragon; as he can pick up even the faintest of smells at vast distances. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Due to his dragon heritage, Orion can heal incredibly fast, extensively and efficiently, even for a dragon; for example, he is able to regenerate damage cells, organs, burned skin, lost limbs, etc. He can heal from minor injuries in a matter of seconds, but it takes him a matter of minutes to heal from serious injuries, any and all injuries will heal rapidly and perfectly without leaving a trace of the injury; Orion's accelerated healing factor is powerful to the point that it is impossible for him to become drunk, intoxicated or drug. **'Animal Immunity:' Due to his accelerated healing factor; Orion is immune to all types of diseases, illnesses, sickness, drugs, poisons, toxins, etc. Because Orion is not an aquatic/marine creature, he is also immune to the Sword of Atlantica and the Trident of Atlantica's powers respectively. **'Flight:' Due to his wings, Orion can fly at amazing speeds of Mach 25 and high altitudes. **'Razor-Sharp Claws:' Like all dragons, Orion possesses five razor-sharp claws on each of his reptile, they are capable of cutting through most materials; such as flesh, wood, metal, rock, stone, concrete and ice. **'Razor-Sharp Teeth:' Like all dragons, Orion possesses razor-sharp teeth they are capable of biting through most materials; such as flesh, wood, metal, rock, stone, concrete and ice. Abilities *'High-Level Intellect:' Orion is highly intelligent for his age, even for a dragon. Also Orion's intellect is equal, if not superior to that of a human's. *'Expert Combatant:' Since the age of 3, having been taught how to fight by his father, the dragon king Cephyiss, Orion is a highly skilled fighter. Also like most dragons, Orion utilizes his immense strength and speed in battle to make himself a formidable opponent alone in single combat. *'Speech:' Although Orion roars and gestures, much like an animal would; despite this, like all dragons, Orion is capable of speaking other languages, particularly human language relatively easily. **'Multilingual:' Orion is capable of fluently speaking English, Danish, Swedish, Norwegian, German, Russian, Cantonese, Chinese, Mandarin, Japanese, Spanish, Tibetan, Arabic, French, Italian and Latin. Weaknesses *'Oxygen:' Because Orion is technically not a sea dragon, he cannot breathe underwater; if he remains underwater for too long, he will lose consciousness and eventually drown. Despite this, Orion can at least hold his breath for long periods of time (15 hours). *'Decapitation:' Despite his accelerated healing factor, if Orion's head is cut off from his body, he will permanently be killed, however, due to his skin, muscle and bone tissue, being incredibly dense; this would be extremely difficult to achieve. Trivia *Orion and Aaron have been best friends, since Aaron was 12 years old; as Orion was a kid dragon at the time. *Orion will be 6 years old (teenage years; in dragon years) at the beginning of the series, however, near the end of the first season, he will be 7 years old (late teens; in dragon years). Category:Characters Category:European characters Category:Males Category:Legendary creatures Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Mystical animals Category:Characters who fly Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Little Merman characters